twitchrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Claude Van Dan
Jean-Claude Van Dan '''is a character from TwitchRP's GTA universe. He is the fourth character created by TheChief1114. Brought into the city on 10/5/19, Jean-Claude is a trooper hired onto the San Adreas State Police force alongside his close friend, Connor Chain. History Van Dan was created, rather than born, by his "uncle," Fingle Dan, who raised him in a test tube. Although his records state that his birthday is in 1980, he was actually "born" around 2000, making him near or at the age of 20. Jean-Claude was brought up in the ways of the criminal by Fingle, introduced to skips, jumps, hiding spots, and more in hopes of being a getaway driver in the same manner as himself. This changes, though, when Fingle stabs Jean-Claude for an unconfirmed reason. The stabbing has a traumatic impact on Jean-Claude, who eventually signs up in the police academy, becoming an officer years thereafter. It's revealed in a phonecall that this was kept secret, as he's shocked to hear Captain Paul Forester explain his plan to "get him all trained up, then set him loose on Fingle." Jean-Claude retains a good relationship with his family, often calling to check in and having friendly conversation with Jerry the Breaker upon meeting him, even as an officer. Most of Fingle's associates also hold friendly conversation with Jean-Claude. Additionally, when Fingle returns soon after JCVD is adopted by Colonel Tony Rico, he's apparently infuriated by the prospect, insulting Rico and claiming to be a better father. He gets sent to jail by the end of the night, disappearing for months before returning again. They've yet to meet in Los Santos. Personality Referred to, at times, as a second Fingle Dan, Jean-Claude is one of the more laid-back personalities of the city. When it comes to his job, there are times where he pulls off crazy operations and ends up outpreforming even fellow officers, though mostly, he's the carefree, cool cop. It's gone as far as him releasing criminals after a rewarding chase, being more into it for the thrill, in a similar manner as his uncle. While this has resulted in reprimands from superiors, JCVD has proven to be unfireable. At least, so far. Jean-Claude, with his joking and fun aside, sometimes has to get serious. When faced with the end of the world, he'd gladly run the risk that ERP carries with it to save the city. When kidnapped by a cereal cartel, when facing the Axis of Evil, when tracking Dixxie Lee, he's ready. And in the words of Jean-Claude Van Dan after hitting a doctor at 130+ miles per hour, "we got a murder to solve, and it isn't this one." Major Arcs/Events (SPOILERS) '''Red Fiesta 2: Chaotic Boogaloo JCVD's first major operation took place when three members of the Axis of Evil, including Commander Chaos himself, take Mara Fox hostage from the Diner and into into the casino. Jean-Claude breached the building alongside Alice, Maple, and Strickland, clearing the inner casino and responding to the medicals that had occurred upon the roof. Although he isn't much involved, the event played an important part in making him realize that there was a lot more to being an officer than repetitively responding to robberies. Speedy Shenanigans After spending time with several FTOs and in training units, JCVD had been permitted to ride alone so long as he rode only a bike, which led to him changing into his now iconic biking shorts. His main goal as a bike cop was to extend a new 'community outreach' program, biking all over the city to make himself and the SASP more well known to the people. He was also surprisingly effective in some 10-80s (at least the ones that ended with foot bails,) gained plenty of information, rode alongside Bone Cold, did investigations, and more. He no longer rides as a bike unit, but the the work he's done has undoubtedly left a mark on his personality. The entire series of Sting operations he's done were a direct result of this, thusly as well as the prevention of an entire gang, the tearing down of a major drag racing ring, and more. The Red Debate Jean-Claude, while not present for the debate itself, was on scene afterwards for some time and visited Bone Cold in the hospital, where he took him into his care. He purchased a motorized trike for Bone to use while his legs were temporarily paralyzed. The "Stink Operations:" * Stink 1: Operation Butt-Throat Stink 1 began on the overpass by the PD. Bone Cold, a washed-up semi-criminal wrestler approaches JCVD, who had been on his bike, claiming he had something big and that they'd have to get in contact with colonel Tony Rico as soon as possible. Hiding by the building together, Jean calls Rico to come down, and Bone goes into explanation, saying that there's somebody named Dixxie Lee after him, and that he wanted to lure her out to get her caught in the act. JCVD and Rico immediately agree, and the colonel pulls out a car that has rarely ever been seen: a high-tech undercover vehicle equipped with lights and a siren. They wait for over an hour, with Bone Cold slowly walking along the sidewalk, the car patrolling the area silently in wait. After all this, Dixxie eventually pulls up to Bone and holds him hostage, telling him to raise his hands and counting down before shooting his ear off and trying to flee. Rico charges down, ramming her with the car and arresting her. Thankfully, Bone turns out to be fine, but missing an ear. Dixxie, after processing, receives three years in jail for attempted first degree murder on Bone, concluding the first 'stink' operation. * Stink 1.5: The 'Could've-Gone-Better-But-Still-Went-Well' sting This operation is the shortest of the series, beginning when Bone gets into contact with JCVD about a murder about to go down. According to Bone, a group of people on Twitter were looking for a certain friend of his to bring to a graveyard and shoot, so Jean-Claude and Rico pull the undercover vehicle back out and make their way to the gas station closest to PD, where they awaited Bone's arrival. Bone, panicking, runs into them in the back alley, explaining that the murder was seconds from going down right then and there, rather than the graveyard. They quickly pull over a small, white car to see who it was. However, merely seconds after the pullover, a wave of crashing strikes the area and Jean-Claude, Bone, Rico, and several others on scene 'fall asleep.' Other officers pursued as the white car took off, but the chase ended in a foot-bail. Having missed the actual sting, JCVD wasn't too pleased, but the entire operation actually ended up tearing down an entire rising gang, earning him the promotion from cadet to trooper the next day. * Stink 2: The Diesel Dilemma The Diesel Dilemma, or Sting 2 was a very sudden operation to go into. At PD, Rico pulled JCVD aside and discussed some corruption investigation he had to work on, and instead left Jean with a case of his own. He explained that the growth of drag racing rings was growing out of control, and so he would have to go undercover as a different person entirely in order to infiltrate the operation. He was given a new ID, outfit, money, and set out with K-9 Boner disguised as Chop to find his way into the races. Immediately, he calls Bone Cold and explains the situation. Bone, excited, tells him that he has an idea of who can help out, and they meet up to buy a Flash GT for the race. After setting up with the new car, they make their way to the Casino to meet up with other racers, where JCVD- or Van Diesel- took pictures of cars, license plates, and people there to provide evidence. Unexpectedly, he's put into the first race and takes part to make it more believable, pitting other racers and doing his best. It's after this that he meets Kay Oss, one of the original racers. She threatens him for the pitting, pushing him around a bit but doing nothing more before the second race lines up. For the second race, Jean-Claude texts Rico to send the force into the race track, where all the racers would be trapped. The exits are all spike stripped and guarded. Panicking, the racers try to quickly come up with a plan to bring a bus down and ram their way out, going in uniform lines. However, the police breach too quickly for any plan to come to fruition, and most of the racers are caught, JCVD and Bone included. Rico comes in on a helicopter, however, uncuffing and saluting them both. His cover is officially blown in court, with the racers watching from the back. His testimony and the operation earned him a poorer reputation, with some on the street referring to him as 'Jean-Claude Van Snitch.' Kay Oss finds and assaults him after the preliminary, and several have walked by since, whispering or coughing out the word 'snitch' in a threatening manner. * Stink 3, 3.5, 3.8: The Triple-Sting: Operation Tommy: Reloaded On November 7, what began as a "filler episode" escalated quickly when cadet George Geo and Jean responded to a call for a robbery at Vangelico's. There was an active hostage situation, for which Jean negotiated, followed by a slow-paced 10-80, which ended when the four robbers jumped out of the car and split up on separate bikes. For Stink 3, Jean and George posted on top of the roof of the jewelry drop-off overnight, waiting for the suspects to show up. They do after some time in a pink vehicle, unmistakably Dixxie Lee's. After stealing the vehicle and taking part in an expansive foot chase, they catch only Irish McIrish, holding him in the Paleto PD for processing. During this time, Frankie issues a warrant for Dixxie's arrest, and Jean-Claude instantly calls Bone Cold, who had recently gotten into bounty hunting. Bone agrees to help, but there is some argument between them when Jean gets hostile at his tone. As it turns out, Bone had been spending the entire day trying to find evidence on Vadim, who is supposedly after Jean for asking EMS Ana to the Masquerade, leaving a threatening letter behind. Despite this, they agree to meet up. Upon meeting, Bone reveals that he has a plan to use his friend, Tommy, to lure Dixxie into the open in front of JCVD to be arrested. They spend over an hour setting up and convincing Dixxie to meet up at a parking garage by the PD to organize. None of the police that they attempted to gather for backup agreed to stick with the sting, leaving George, Jean, Tommy, and Bone alone in the operation. The meetup's location was changed last minute to the northern garage, which was more open. Geo sets up a wall-placed spike strip to destroy Dixxie's tires, however, as they catch up, he accidentally cuffs Jean and Dixxie runs back into a car, fleeing the scene. She finds out, however, that Tommy was working with the police, and sets out then to find him. Sting 3.8 was rushed and panicked. Dixxie attempts to lure Tommy into her home to get him killed, so Bone quickly calls up Jean to bring him down. He and George rush to Dixxie's home and stay out of line of sight, picking up Tommy while waiting for Dixxie to step into the open. The minute she does, they drop from the hill and place her under arrest, finally concluding the Triple-Sting. * Stink 4: The Clams and the Cozened (S2) In the wake of the death of Honey Bunches of Oats, Rico's obvious mourning state leaves Jean-Claude wanting action, specifically wanting a chance to make his father proud, or at least distract him. At the time, Vagos member Happy Rascal held several aggressive warrants. With Bone Cold finally being a cadet with the SASP, they patrol together for some time before coming up with a plan to draw Happy out. At Pillbox, they discuss how they would do so: Firstly, Bone would contact Vadim, who had been seen riding with Happy throughout the day. He sets up a dinner date between the four of them, with Bone and JCVD pretending to be in a relationship for the sake of convincing legitimacy. Vadim doesn't agree to meet up, but Happy does. Bone and Jean set up dinner in Colin Bemmis's house, where they pretend to be a domestic, dating couple, Bone starting on some steamed clams. Once Happy arrives, they hold friendly conversation. JCVD uses Happy's and Bone's conversation as a distraction to run out back, then crossing the street to a convenience store, where he picks up several beers. He runs back, having claimed to been at the fridge. Shenanigans ensue throughout the night as JCVD and Bone use the beer to get Happy as drunk as possible, though he seems to pick up on this, and offers them both laced weed. Eventually, with both parties equally intensely high and drunk, members of the Hive, specifically Molly, pull up outside. Molly comes in and joins the dinner party, with the other three members, Ricky, Freddy, and Zofie, exploring the surrounding area in secret. However, at one point, JCVD makes his usual excuse to use the bathroom, where he calls, Tony to come get Happy. They show up quickly as the four of them stand in a circle, smoking. Rico and Bright together breach, cuff Happy, and claim that they had "been onto JCVD ever since the first mention of the party," and that they had tailed their trackers to the home to arrest Happy, so as to keep both Bone and JC looking innocent to Happy. What may be the most peculiar part of the night, though, would be Jean-Claude's "roommate," Vincent. He is, obviously, simply Jean-Claude wearing the blonde wig from Sting 2, pretending to be someone else. It isn't mentioned whether this is Jean intentionally feigning an identity, or whether he genuinely believes himself to be another person, which would be a symptom of Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) . Jean also blames the bust by Rico on Vincent, which points towards him being a disguise, rather than a true issue. Kelloggs Cartel: Origins The Saturday night that JCVD gets involved with the Kelloggs Cartel is the same night that officer Shyn Dristane falls victim to a car bombing at the Observatory. There's a manhunt in the area prior to this for the Kelloggs after they supposedly take Honey Bunches, but they remain hidden until later in the night. During investigations, Jean-Claude, Tony Rico, and K9 Rex drive into the movie studio, where JCVD believes the Kelloggs may be hiding (It's revealed later that this is likely true.) After pulling into the set and driving slowly up a flight of stairs while discussing how the Kelloggs are Italian, JCVD lightly taps a generator, causing a massive explosion that seriously injures them all. Multiple units respond instantly to the triple medical call, and the most immediate assumption was a second car bomb. Lieutenant Forester, however, immediately notices the generator and announces the scene as Code 4, saying: "Be advised, I believe Van Dan pulled a Van Dan." Jean-Claude remains firm in his belief that the Kelloggs are to blame. Whilst on the third manhunt of the night for the Kelloggs, Rico, Rex, and JCVD begin to clear the Barrios but stop upon realizing that the Kelloggs are likely outside photographing them, so they step outside, only to be held at gunpoint by Coco and Strawberry Pops. JCVD is told to make a run for it by Rico and he does before being stopped by Rice Krispies. He attempts to call for help by "hotmicing" to the radio that he'll holster his gun, but this is disregarded. After some discussion between them all, Jean-Claude steps into a white sedan with the other three before being driven off. Rico immediately calls in a 10-13. The cartel holds discussion with JCVD about his job and life, seemingly taking a liking to him. They agree to go on a "date," driving Jean-Claude to the Urban Outfitters store, where he changes clothes, with Rico holding negotiations the whole time. After changing, Krispies gives Jean a packaged gusenberg, and the four of them step outside before Rico. After a lengthy discussion and decision, Jean-Claude chooses Rico over the cartel, turning sides before they flee. The force closes in on the Kelloggs and a gunfight breaks out, the three cartel members being incapacitated. Coco makes promises to meet JCVD again. * Kellogs Cartel: Chaos in the Canals On November 23, 2019, the day after Honey's funeral, JCVD is held hostage by Strawberry "Uncle Bitch" Pops. Tony Rico, thankfully being present for this, then holds Apple Jacks, the suspected murderer of Honey Bunches of Oats at gunpoint. They then make an exchange, with Raisin Bran, Strawberry Pops, and Apple Jacks escaping in a white car, only to be pursued by Jean-Claude, Rico, and the other units that were present for negotiation. The chase ensues for a decent amount of time before the Kelloggs take a detour into the canals, where several heavily-armed Vagos members ambush the police. Jean is severely wounded in the shootout, with both knees being "shredded" by bullets, though after a long period of time, the shootout resolves with all of the Vagos and Kelloggs members incapacitated, alongside a decent amount of officers. This is the first Kelloggs-related conflict of Season Two. Operation: Boning Bone Cold After leaving bike patrol, it's been harder for JCVD and Bone Cold to be able to hang out together. His constant occupation with patrolling left Jean without much of a chance to be with Bone, though Bone's investigations were going frustratingly slow without him by his side. Because of this, he decides to show Jean how it feels, abandoning the opportunity to patrol with him and instead spending the day with Clive Staples. Jean-Claude is incredibly upset by this, staying concise when talking to him and even hanging up or ignoring calls. He goes through the night, finding dates for the upcoming Masquerade alongside Rico. Near the end of a night, Rico suddenly panics after supposedly hearing something over the radio. Immediately, he makes mention of a 10-13 at the pier, urging Jean-Claude to go as quickly as possible. However, as they begin to drive off, K-9 Rex falls out of the car and gets severely injured, leaving both JC and Tony to wait for EMS. During this time, Jean checks his most recent texts from Bone, which he had ignored out of spite. The two texts inform him that he had been at the pier with Honey Bunches of Oats, a suspected member of the Kelloggs Cartel and Rico's ex-wife, "just in case something happens to him." Panicking now, Jean-Claude rushes to the pier as soon as possible, jumping out of the car as he gets there only to see Bone and Honey standing alongside each other, just fine. Rico and Honey meet each other between Bone and Jean, the situation becoming clear as Rico uses an exaggerated tone, saying: "Stop. No. Don't do it." Quickly, they then leave to the other side of the pier to talk, leaving Bone and Jean to confront each other alone. They finally discuss their situation and end up confessing their feelings to one another, especially JCVD. He then asks Bone to the Masquerade and he accepts as partners, nothing closer, finally concluding the night of extensive searching for a date. The Massaquerade (Season 1 Finale) * A Grave Beginning At the beginning of Jean-Claude's shift on November 8, 2019, a funeral was held for the late officer Gary Peterson. Peterson was killed only hours after patrolling with Jean-Claude, who grew close with him in the short time of being near each other. Together, they had purchased hundreds of baseballs, interfered in a cartel kidnapping, and crushed numerous crimes, though after Jean finished his shift, Gary was left to patrol alone before eventually being kidnapped by several Vagos members, shot in the head, and thrown off of a roof. He was killed on scene. At the funeral, Jean-Claude was visibly upset. He made a speech for his close friend and threw a ball to the grave in respect. "It's what Gary would've wanted," is the line he uses to excuse his outfit, which included short shorts and a tuxedo top with holes cut out for his nipples, due to chafing. Colonel Tony Rico, despite threatening Jean about the shorts, says nothing. * Double Date After the funeral, Jean-Claude patrols with trooper Gorgeous George before meeting up with Rico and Honey Bunches of Oats to drive together to the clothing store and Masquerade. During discussion of this, the Kelloggs offer Jean-Claude a ride and he accepts before realizing that Georgie should come, as well. The Kelloggs drop him back off at PD, where Jean whispers "espionage" to Rico, so as to excuse this interaction as part of some plan. Rico doesn't question it much, but he does give the usual warnings. Jean-Claude arrives at the masquerade slightly late after passing out, meeting his first date Bone Cold at the front. Inside, he meets up with all of his other dates one at a time, including Doctor Destructo, Aubrey Adams, Bad Scroofy, Gertrude Cumsworth, Gideon Gold, and Casey "Cassidy" Harlow. Throughout the night, he constantly excuses himself to meet up with another one of his dates. They all catch on after some time, and Jean-Claude gets assaulted by Destructo, Adams, and officer Robert Burger. Coco Pops was not involved. * The Massaquerade Shortly after most of the shenanigans caused by JCVD, 15+ guests inside of the club are taken hostage by members of the Hive, including Molly Darling and Freddy Fastfingers, with class 3 weapons. It's revealed that they had been wanting to steal the $25K in earnings made from the entry fees. However, suspicions arise due to the fact that the Hive were the ones causing the Massaquerade, rather than the Kelloggs or Vagos, for example. After tense negotiations and stress-induces arguments, the SASP breaches into the club and fights the Hive back, downing them all. It's unknown how many hostages were hurt due to crossfire or the Hive. At Pillbox, JCVD meets back up with his partner, George, and sets off with the distinct feeling of change. * Season 2 Prologue - Before the Storm Season 2 begins the moment JCVD and Trooper Gorgeous George leave Pillbox. It's like a new world, with snow, new criminals, international assassins on the loose, and his new partner. There's a feeling of anarchy in the city, however, with the radio silent despite chaos in the streets near Pillbox, two 10-13 situations, and shootings. Jean-Claude, however, is ready to face it all. Immediately after leaving Pillbox, himself and Georgie are both knocked unconscious in a fistfight at a traffic stop. Throughout the night, they respond to PAC, an officer stabbing, attempt to reach a 10-13 before it's resolved, get in a brutal triple-10-80, blow up a cruiser, try to calm down several riots, respond to another Pillbox shooting, and more. The chaos in the city definitely sets a tone for the rest of season two. Honey Bunches of DEAD On November 22, a funeral is held for Jean-Claude's adoptive mother, Honey Bunches of Oats, who had turned herself in to the Kelloggs Cartel after weeks of being hunted down in an attempt to keep others around her safe. She's executed by her brother, cartel member Apple Jacks, and her body is found by the SASP. The death of his wife throws colonel Tony Rico into a downward spiral of depression and reignites the aspiration for his revenge, leading to days of searching for Jacks and other members of the cartel. He succeeds in capturing Apple Jacks, sentencing him to two years for the murder of his wife. The funeral's held upon the cliff that Honey had been murdered, with dozens of members of the city attending, each recalling the special memories shared with her. Several performers sing in front of the intimidatingly large crowd, including Tony Rico's signature Meatballin',' ''Mia Bright's part of a duet she had organized alongside Honey, with Honey's pre-recorded voice singing along, and JCVD's own original slom poetry. After reciting the tear-jerking piece, he attempts to do a backflip off of the cliff and into the water in honor of his mother, only to be tackled, cuffed, and shackled by his father. As punishment, he's forced to endure the rest of the funeral without moving, standing alongside Rico, Matche, and the recently trained K-9 Pon Cho. During the funeral, he discovers a group of Vagos and Kelloggs alike standing at a distance, watching carefully. Whether they had been paying their respects from afar or waiting for something that never happened, JCVD never found out. '''Turkey Legged After a lengthy night of patrolling, Forester, Van Dan, K-9 Pon Cho, and several other officers had been at MRPD, especially in the area of the parking lot. As part of his usual joke involving himself vs. the K-9 units, Jean-Claude provokes Pon Cho some before apologizing with a "treat." Paul, too occupied by the dimensional malfunction of falling through the ground, doesn't quite realize what's happening when Jean offers Pon Cho a whole bottle of bleach, leaving it on the sidewalk. Pon Cho, believing that the bottle contained a treat, manages to down the entire bottle, falling unconscious soon thereafter. With police and EMS alike crowding the injured Pon Cho to assist, Jean-Claude panics and runs upstairs to the roof, formulating a plan along the way. Unfortunately, the very first part of his plan to "do a sick stunt off of the roof of PD" fails miserably, and he shatters both of his legs in the motorpool. Unconscious, he's rushed to Pillbox, refusing treatment, despite flatlining four times throughout the night. Iconically, he crawls slowly but surely out of the hospital along Pon Cho and Paul Forester before being helped into a cruiser. For the rest of the night, he crawls for robberies before spontaneously falling through the world in the exact manner that Forester had earlier, leaving him abandoned in the middle of a random street. Perplexed, it's all he can do to crawl into a phonebooth to wait out the snowy night, ignoring even Paul once he's found. Thankfully, his dad drops off a blanket and a meatball sub the next morning. * Iron Dan The day after breaking his legs, Jean-Claude continues to crawl to do his job, despite being told multiple times to go off duty. After getting injured in a gunfight at a bank robbery, he's taken to Pillbox. Frustrated and too impatient to wait for his legs to heal, he has the doctors amputate both legs and replace them with synthetic, life-like prosthetics, equipped with BlueTooth, cupholders, and a Class-3 container. It takes several days for them to calibrate before he's able to move at a faster pace. The Shorts v. The State Processing criminals, for JCVD, can actually be entertaining at times. Telling jokes, getting in lighthearted fights, or even making it a speedy processing makes for a better experience for both criminals and police. Among these include bits with weapons, and in one case, a class-3 automatic. Jokingly, he points the gun at a prisoner he's processing, saying "shut up," but all in good faith. They're laughing, when the respected attorney Hannah Daives points it out. Things quickly escalate from there, including Jean-Claude telling his father, colonel Rico, off. Before long, the entire PD is hunting down Jean inside of the department. He flees downstairs to the solitary confinement cells, where he's betrayed and given to his father, cuffed. Rico threatens Jean-Claude with demotion back to probationary cadet and removal of his beret and, worst of all, his biking shorts. Enraged, JCVD demands court and everyone agrees, and they're transported to the courthouse. Jean-Claude represents himself, and Hannah represents the prosecution, Rico. With everything on the line, Jean claims that he can end the entire case right then, and right there. After some argument regarding whether he should be unshackled or not, Shyn Distrane finally releases him, and Jean moves to the center of the room, right in front of the judge's stand. There, he begins dancing, twerking, anything he can do to show off the "power" of the shorts. The judge, along with everyone else in the room, is understandably flustered. Rico interrupts this, disregarding Hannah, and taking the ground, stating the reason he was being to harsh on Jean-Claude, and that he was terrified the Jean would end up dead if he continued associating so closely with criminals, especially with the Kelloggs. He's also worried the JCVD may end up turning sides, with how he's been treating his "uncles." It's stemming from Honey's death, and it's when Jean realizes that he's the only family that Rico has left. Turning the court case from a humorous bit into a serious discussion, he admits that he cares for his father and that he's upset that they haven't been patrolling together as of late. The judge settles on ten court-mandated family therapy sessions, and permanent allowance of Jean-Claude's shorts and beret, finally warding off each superior officer that demands removal. Outside, there's a celebratory dance for reporter Maxmillian Angel as he takes photos for Weazel News. From there, Jean-Claude departs on patrol with his father, marking the midpoint of season 2. Relationships * Fingle Dan and Jerry the Breaker's nephew/son * Dan-Dan Blizerian's, Donald Gluffawitz's, CJ's, Colin Bemmis's, and Robot's cousin * Gertrude Cumsworth's ex-nephew, he later became her husband * Tony Rico's and Honey Bunches of Oats's adoptive son * Romantically involved (at some point) with the late officer Connor Chain, officer Steve "Bone Cold" Lubbock, Lucky, EMS Ana Amari, and "Patient Zero." * Referred to as the Kelloggs Cartel's nephew * Diamond Stone's ex-husband The Feud Starting in early December, colonel Rico introduced Jean-Claude into the "O'Malley v. Rico" family feud, which has been raging supposedly for decades. Determined to overcome the O'Malley's, JC begins a series of serial adoptions and marriages to build the forces necessary to win this war. Currently, for the feud, Jean-Claude has become: * Officer Orabelle Winchester's "husband." * Gertrude Cumsworth's husband * Bubba's mother * Molly Darling's brother * Desiree's brother * K-9 Boner's brother Trivia *The name Jean-Claude Van Dan is a play on the name of famous Belgian actor Jean-Claude Van Damme *It was revealed that when he was younger, he used to attend "awkward family barbecues" with the Bitches. *Jean-Claude has the tendency to combine his name with his FTO's to create training unit names. So far, there exists Jone, Jeannor, Pean (or Jickles, as recommended by the chat after discovering Paul's safeword,) Jico/Jeaco, Jive, and Wean/Jeanchester. Rico also occasionally names their patrol "Whiteclaw 1." *Despite his hatred and resentment of Fingle, Van Dan still regularly calls and chooses to remain off-duty when his uncle is in town, so as to avoid a violent confrontation. *Jean-Claude explains, upon hearing of his mother's death, that he has difficulty processing grief. *Slom *Jean-Claude suffers from schizophrenia, often responding to voices that nobody else hears or dancing to music in his own head as though it was being played aloud. Each day brings out more apparent signs, though not many close to him seem to recognize it. *He considers every member of the Kelloggs Cartel to be his aunts/uncle, fueling the ongoing familial debate between Fingle and Rico. Quotes *"CRAWL TO ME!" *"You try to save a guy's life by shoving a finger up his ass and then all of a sudden you're the bad guy!" *"Trust me- if you're a Dan, you've been stabbed by Fingle." *"Not my paygrade!" (On the scene of a mass shooting) *"In fact, if I knew who stabbed my uncle, I'd give that person a hug and a biiig kiss on the lips!" (to Paul) *"Kelloggs. That's Italian, y'know. And what does this place look like?" (Followed immediately by a massive explosion) *"HONEY! MY MOM! IS DEAD! SHOT! IN THE BACK OF! THE HEAD! HONEY! DEAD MOM! DEAD MOM! SAD DAD! SAD SON! FUNERAL DAY! FUNERAL DAY! HONEY, MY MOM, IS DEAD!" (JCVD's slom poetry at his mother's funeral.) Gallery LifeinvSel.jpg|Officers Clive Staples (left) and Jean-Claude (right) on top of the Lifeinvader office building Dead.jpg|Jean-Claude Van Dan but he's fucking dead Van d.jpg|Jean-Claude undercover as Van Diesel Ohvyps.png|Jean-Claude escorting Molly Darling following the Massaquerade (By Enevun) Category:Characters Category:San Adreas State Police Category:Kelloggs Cartel Category:The Bitches